Life's Chocies
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: What would happen if Serena and Darien didn't know who each others true identities were? Serena knows the truth and runs away, carrying another secret with her. What will happened when her and Darien meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Life's Choices

Chapter 1

Her blue eyes landed on the framed photograph as she added a few more items to the open suitcase that was lying open on her bed. She dropped the items into the suitcase and picked up the picture. It had been taken almost three months before after Galaxia had been defeated in battle when the Inner Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had posed with Sailor Moon at the victory party the city of Tokyo had thrown for them. Serena sighed as she sank down onto her bed as she thought more on that fateful night.

Sailor Moon and her group had known each other for four years as they battled side by side against different foes. They had changed the future for the better, but after the battle with the Wiseman, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had each received very selective memory loss. Tuxedo Mask no longer knew the true identities of the Sailor Scouts and they, in turn, no longer, knew that Darien Shields was Tuxedo Mask. Serena hadn't learned of his identity again until three months ago, on the night of the victory party. Serena and her best friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina, also known as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, had decided to really celebrate that night. They had all graduated from high school the week before and were planning to attend college in the fall. Sailor Moon had had a bit much to drink when she had stumbled out onto the terrace of the mansion. She hadn't seen Tuxedo Mask watching her from the shadows as she breathed in some cool night air.

"Good evening, my dear Sailor Moon." He said quietly from behind her. Sailor Moon didn't gasp because she wasn't really surprised that he was there.

"Hello, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon replied, sobering up a little bit. Tuxedo Mask approached her slowly. He watched her blue eyes and her blonde hair move as she turned to look at him. She had been in love with him for long time. She knew they had a future together, but she didn't know who he really was now.

"Are you enjoying the party, Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, very much. It kind of feels like it the end of era though. Accordingly to Luna and Artemis, Galaxia should be the last major enemy before Crystal Tokyo. So we are basically free to live normal lives again." Sailor Moon said almost sadly.

"It sounds like you don't want to live just a normal life." Tuxedo Mask countered, picking up on her sadness. "I always thought you wanted to live a normal life more than the rest of the Sailor Scouts." Sailor Moon chuckled at his statement. Even if they didn't know each other's identity, he still did know her pretty well.

"Yes, I know, and that is still true, but I don't really know where to go from here. Do I just let destiny play it's self out or do I give it help?" Sailor Moon asked. Tuxedo Mask was beside her now.

"How do you mean?" He questioned quietly. Sailor Moon laughed at him then. They never talked about their supposed future together and it amused her that he didn't understand that what she was hinting at now. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She suddenly fell silent as she saw his intense dark blue eyes watching her closely. She smiled at him shyly then as she felt a rush of love swell up in her heart for him. Tuxedo Mask leaned his head closer to her.

"Are you sure? I could use a good laugh." He said huskily. Sailor Moon looked at him nervously as she watched him lean even closer and brought his lips slowly down to hers. As their lips met, fireworks suddenly seem to go off between them. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around Sailor Moon, pulling her closer. Sailor Moon melted into his embrace as she returned his kiss, which had now become more needing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she went. "Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Mask groaned.

"Don't stop." She whispered, giving him all the permission he needed. He leaped off the terrace and onto the roof of the house, with Sailor Moon in his arms.

Back inside at the party, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were looking for their leader.

"Where could she be?" The raven haired beauty fumed.

"Mars, calm down, she has to be around here somewhere." Blonde haired Sailor Venus tried to reassure her friend.

"Just when we think she has finally grown up, she pulls something like this." Sailor Mars grumbled. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter joined their follow scouts then.

"Have either one of you seen Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked calmly with Mars still grumbling to herself.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Jupiter answered honestly. Mercury was quiet for a few moments as the other three chatted about where their leader might have run off to.

"I don't think we will be seeing her for the rest of the night." Sailor Mercury said quietly, but the three other scouts had heard her. Mercury had just come in from the terrace where she had witnessed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask venture off into the night. She wasn't about to tell her fellow scouts what she had saw. She thought that Serena finally deserved some happiness.

"What do you mean, Mercury?" Mars asked angrily. "Has she left?"

"What do you know?" Jupiter questioned at the same time.

"I don't know much, I just know she left." Mercury replied innocently.

"How could she just leave without saying anything?" Venus had to question. "That isn't like Sailor Moon at all."

"Yes, it is." Sailor Mars added.

"Mars, she has changed." Mercury scolded lightly.

"We don't just go check on her in the morning?" Venus suggested, trying to break up the discussion. "I am sure she has good reason for leaving so suddenly."

"You might want to wait until the afternoon to check on her." Mercury added quickly. At that statement, all three scouts looked at her suspiciously. Mercury blushed slightly as she didn't like to be the center of attention at any time.

"Mercury! What do you know?" Jupiter exclaimed, who was the tallest of them all, so it seemed like she was towering over Mercury as she asked the question.

"I don't know anything. I just meant she might be still very tired after using the Crystal and all the excitement of the last couple of weeks." Mercury answered quickly, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Jupiter said finally. "I am sorry, Mercury."

"It's all right. Why don't we all get something to drink? It is getter rather warm in here." The scouts all quickly agreed and they all hurried off to the buffet area. Sailor Mercury sighed with silent relief and followed them.

The early morning sunshine gleamed through the window, waking Serena up. She opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. A rash of memories begin to flood her mind as she woke more completely. Memories of what had occurred the night before. A groan from beside her had her jumping off the bed in fright. She realized then she was wearing no clothing as she saw who she had been lying beside. It was Tuxedo Mask, but he had lost his mask at some point during the night. She was now looking at her long-time enemy, Darien Shields. Recovering quickly from her momentary shock, Serena quickly gathered her clothes and tiptoed out of the bedroom. Hearing Darien moving around in the bedroom, she changed into Sailor Moon again, while trying to decide whether or not she should face him. Before she could make a decision, she heard Darien's voice call out for her.

"Sailor Moon?" He called from the bedroom. As soon as she heard her name, her memories that had been blocked out for the last two years were free again. She gasped softly as she remembered and wondered if Darien now remembered as well. "Sailor Moon, are you still here?" Darien called again.

"Yes, I am out here." Serena replied. After hearing a gush of wind, Tuxedo Mask appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. "Good morning, Tuxedo Mask." She said as calmly as she could, not wanting to give away that she knew anything.

"I am glad you are still here." He said quietly. Serena smiled at him nervously. "Would…would you like some breakfast?" Serena chewed on her lower lip for a second before answering.

"Sure. Do you mind if I cook though?" Darien's eyes widen at her question and then he smiled.

"The famous Sailor Moon knows how to cook?" He chuckled.

"I…I have been learning recently. I have gotten pretty good at it and I like it." Darien bowed slightly and waved his hand towards the kitchen.

"Be my guest. You should find everything you need." Serena nodded her head in thanks and walked towards the kitchen. Once seeing what was available to her, she decided to make homemade buttermilk pancakes and fry some bacon.

Darien followed her into kitchen and sat down on a chair by the table. Serena easily found everything she needed. She had never been in his apartment before, but everything was organized like Darien was. Glancing at him as she began to mix eggs, flour and other ingredients in a bowl, she began to see him in a new light. Even he didn't know who she really was, it seems they might be able to get along if he did. She shook her head at the thought, hardly being able to believe it.

Darien watched closely as she mix the pancakes up, trying to figure out who she really was. The way she was behaving now, he never would have guessed that Sailor Moon was really his beloved Meatball Head. He teased her because he thought she was so cute when she was angry at him. But Serena wasn't mature and graceful as Sailor Moon had become.

"So do you have any other hidden talents?" Darien asked, breaking into Serena's thoughts.

"Such as?" Serena raised a brow at him.

"Like are you the top student at your school or are you a big movie star like Sailor Venus?"

"I am just normal teenage girl who just recently graduated high school with above average marks on my final exams. I am smarter than I let most people think, but other than that, not really." Serena replied as she finished mixing the pancakes and went to the freezer for the bacon.

"Why don't you tell people the truth?"

"Because I still don't like to study." Serena chuckled.

"Are you going to go to college?"

"Yes, I think so. I want to study the arts." She answered, pulling out a frying pan from the cupboard.

"That's good." Darien said absently, suddenly lost in his own thoughts again. Serena continued to cook their breakfast. The bacon was about done by the time Darien spoke again.

"Serenity…" He said softly. Serena stopped short, almost dropping the pan of bacon onto the floor.

"What did you say, Tuxedo Mask?" She asked, trying to calm her shaking hands as she dumped the hot bacon onto a plate.

"What? Oh, nothing, Sailor Moon. I was just thinking." He said, still not looking in her direction. Serena let the pan hit the counter a little too hard in frustration of him lying to her. That made Darien's head snap up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I just dropped the pan, is all." _Endy, come back to me, please._ Serena silently pleaded. _Please come back to me, I don't care if you don't know that I am Serena in this time. At least remember our past after what we shared last night._ She waited for a moment longer, hoping he would say something, but when he didn't, she just sighed and went back to finishing breakfast. She suddenly wanted to get out of Darien's apartment as fast as she could. A few minutes later, the pancakes were done cooking and Serena served up the two plates and set them on the table. Darien had risen to pour them something to drink.

"Do you like orange juice?" Serena just nodded, sitting down at the table in the chair across from his own. A moment later, he joined her, setting the glasses of orange juice on the table before he sat down. "This looks delicious." He commented as he sat down.

"Thank you." Serena replied in a whisper, trying to hold back the tears that now threatened to fall. She had remembered so much in the last half hour and she didn't have anyone to share it with. Especially, the one person that she now remembered mattered the most to her. Her heart ached for him as they silently ate their breakfast. Darien couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more between himself and the lovely creature sitting across from him now.

"Sailor Moon?" He said, once he found his voice. She looked up at him with the saddest look of hurt and confusion in her eyes, before she quickly masked her features with a smile.

"Yes, Tuxedo Mask?"

"About last night…."

_Oh, no. Here it comes. He is going to say he is sorry and doesn't want to see me again. _ Serena thought bitterly.

"Last night was beautiful." Darien was saying. Serena's eyes widened with her surprise at his statement. "But I don't know where this leaves us now. There is still so much we don't know about each other…"

Serena sighed again as she added the picture to the things in the suitcase. She then rested a hand on her stomach for a moment. Darien still didn't know that his beloved Meathead Head and the mysterious Sailor Moon were one and the same.

"Oh, Darien, I'm sorry we never got to know each other better, but it is time for me to go." Serena closed the suitcase and set it by the other two that were by the day. She then turned to take one last look at her bedroom that was still bathed in moonlight. She was glad that Luna was staying at Mina's that night. She would had tried to stop Serena from leaving. Quietly gathering up her bags, Serena left her parents' house and headed for the airport.

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Sailor Moon

Life's Choices

Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Darien walked into the Crown Arcade to find Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina sitting at their normal booth, all four looking sad. Andrew, the owner of the arcade, was sitting behind the counter in his usual spot.

"Good afternoon, Dar." Andrew greeted him as he sat down the counter, setting a cup of iced coffee down in front of him. Darien looked at his best friend. They had been friends for years. Andrew was three years older than Darien at 25. He had inherited the arcade from his father a couple of years earlier. "How is internship going?" Darien had started at Tokyo General Hospital that passed summer as an intern after he had graduated at the top of his class from the local university.

"It's going fine. It's long hours, but I love it." He looked back at the group of girls. "Why do they all look so forlorn?" Darien asked Andrew quietly.

"All I know is that it has to do with Serena." Andrew informed his friend. Darien head snapped up from him coffee cup. "They came in a little bit ago looking for Serena, hoping she was here or I knew where she was, but they didn't say any more than that. Maybe you can get some more information out of them." Andrew explained. Darien nodded and rose from the stool. He walked over to the booth.

"You ladies look like you have a problem. Maybe I can help." Darien said cheerfully. The brunette, the blonde, the blue-haired females glared up at him for disturbing them and prying into their business, but the raven haired girl smiled up at him.

"Hello, Darien." Raye greeted him. "You haven't seen Serena, have you?"

"Not since yesterday when I got into another spat with her and she stalked off as usual. Why? Is she missing?"

"Yes." Amy was the first to answer his question, her face serious.

"According to her mother, Serena was not in her bedroom when Mrs. Tsukino to woke her up. Also, most of her possessions were gone." Lita offered the information.

"Did she leave a note?" Darien asked, not wanting to panic.

"Not that anyone could find." Mina said, finally speaking.

"Where have you guys looked for her?" Darien questioned, his mind racing.

"Everywhere. We have been searching all morning." Amy replied.

"Well, let me know if I can be of any help." Darien said as he began to walk away.

"Maybe Tuxedo Mask knows where she is." He heard Lita say before he walked out into the afternoon sunshine. _Why would I know where Serena is?_ He wondered as he began to walk towards the park. _Now, I have two women to find. _Sailor Moon had been avoiding him completely in the last month or so. He couldn't find her anywhere and now Serena was missing as well.

The scouts were still talking in the arcade as Darien wondered around the city.

"Since we don't have any enemies anymore, how do we go about finding Tuxedo Mask, Lita?" Raye countered, getting annoyed.

"I don't know, Raye. I am just trying to come up with ways to find Serena. Amy, did the computer come up with anything?" Lita asked.

"No, it's like she doesn't want to be. Even if she uses the Silver Crystal, I can't find her unless she turned into Sailor Moon." Amy explained sadly.

"What if she has turned into her Lunarian self finally like Luna predicted she would before long? Maybe that is why you can't find any trace of her?" Mina suggested. "She has been acting strange for the last month or so."

"Yes, that might be true, Mina, but why would Meatball Head run away?" Raye asked. Mina sighed and leaned back in the booth.

"I don't know, Raye."

"What are we going to do?" Lita asked hopelessly.

"Well, if we can't find and she doesn't want to be found for the time being, we can only hope that wherever Serena is, she is safe and happy." Amy offered, hoping it would make them all feel somewhat better. The rest of the scouts looked at her and she knew that it hadn't helped. They had lost their leader and best friend. _Maybe I could try to talk to Tuxedo Mask as Lita suggested. I am sure he would know where Serena is or where she might have gone._

A couple of nights later, Sailor Mercury sat down by the docks just staring at the water. It made her feel calmer being here.

"Waiting for someone?" A deep male voice asked from behind her. Amy rose to her feet and turned to face Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes, you. I didn't know if I would be about to find you, but I had to try." She replied.

"I am guessing Sailor Moon sent you to do her dirty work. Well, let me save you the…"

"No, Tuxedo Mask." Amy cut him off before he had the chance to finish his statement. "I mean, yes, I am here about Sailor Moon, but it is not what you think." Darien crossed his arms and studied the warrior in blue.

"Then what is it you want?"

"Sailor Moon has gone missing and I was hoping you might know where I could find her." Amy informed him with sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean she is missing?" _First, Serena and now Sailor Moon, what was going on? _"Do you think there is a new enemy that could've taken her?"

"No, I don't. We, I mean the Scouts and I think she has left."

"Left? Why?"

"I don't know, but I have known Sailor Moon longer than any of the others and I have a feeling it has to do with you."

"What makes you think that?" Darien asked, wondering exactly the sailor scout knew. Amy hesitated before answering him.

"I know in the last few months, you two have gotten closer."

"Apparently not close enough if she can't even tell me if something was bothering her." Darien fumed at Amy. "I am sorry, Mercury, but I have no idea where she could've gone. I don't even know who she really was."

"All right. Thank you for your time, Tuxedo Mask." In an instance, she was gone. Darien fell to his knees. Both of his loves were gone.

_Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: _I know that in the anime version Zoicite is a woman, but in my story I am going to stick with him being a man because I want him a love interest for Amy later on. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Keep them coming. Like any other author, reviews make me happy. _

Life's Choices

Chapter 3

Serena stepped off the airplane into the California sunshine. The ten hour flight had been long as she hadn't been able to sleep much in the uncomfortable seat of coach, so she had been alone with her thoughts. In the last month, she had carefully planned her departure. Avoiding Darien and her friends as much as possible without seeming too obvious. The day before she had left Tokyo, she had went to the bank and drained the college savings account her parents had started for her a few weeks after her birth. Serena had enough to get by on for a while, but she had decided on the way over that it would be better for her to get a job immediately so she could save as much money as possible for the future.

She had thought about leaving a note for everybody, but in the end she hadn't left anything. She also knew that is was better that way. Luna was the only one who knew she had gone through the changes to become a full Lunarian as well. She had sworn the cat to secrecy so she wouldn't tell Amy and the others. She hadn't wanted Amy to rescan her body so she would be able to find her after she left.

Walking through the Los Angeles airport, Serena sighed with relief to know she had finally made it. Gathering her luggage from the conveyor belt, she settled into a chair in the corner of the café to look over the want ads in the local newspaper. Nothing looked promising until she saw an ad at the bottom of the last page that read:

_Looking for live-in housekeeper and cook to serve four busy brothers in their Santa Monica home. Cleaning and cooking experience required. Please call the number below if you are interested. _

Serena was happy that she had learned how to cook and keep house for her mother over her last year of school. Irene had thought it was time her teenage daughter learned how to do the everyday chores of taking care of a house and cooking for herself or a family someday.

Raising from her chair, Serena went to a nearby payphone to place a call about the ad. She dialed the phone number and waited for someone to answer. After six rings, a male voice come onto the line.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, I was calling in response to your housekeeping ad." Serena said in perfect English.

"Oh, really? Well, you would be the first one in over a week." The voice replied. "Would you care to come over for an interview?"

"Yes, I would. When would be good for you?"

"How about right now?"

"Well, I just arrived in Los Angeles. I am still at the airport in fact. If you give me your address, I will hail a cab and be over as soon as I can."

"What is your name?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"I am Kunzite Martino." He gave her the address to his house. "I will see you soon, Ms. Tsukino." Serena hung up the phone and went to gather up her bags. A few moments later, she stepped out into the California sunshine again and a man standing by his cab asked if he could take her somewhere. After Serena nodded, he moved forward to help her with her bags.

"Thank you." She open the door and slid into the backseat. The driver finished putting her bags into the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where to, miss?" He asked, starting the car. Serena gave him the address that Kunzite had given her. With a curt nod, the driver pulled out into traffic. They crawled through the streets of Los Angeles and finally made their way to the residential area of Santa Monica. They pulled up in front a fairly large house with the ocean just beyond the backyard.

"Are you sure this is the right place, miss?" The cab driver asked in awe.

"I think so." Serena said as she handed over the money for the cab fare. She looked up at the house again, suddenly feeling a little scared. She wasn't used to dealing with the upper class. The man on the phone had sounded so normal. She thanked the cab driver as he set her bags on the sidewalk. Walking up to the call box, she pressed the call button. A moment later, a voice came over the speaker.

"Yes?"

"I am Serena Tsukino. I am here for an interview." She said to the box.

"Oh, just a moment." The gate began to roll back to let her enter. Picking up her bags, she began to walk up the long driveway. The front door open to reveal a tall light blond haired man exiting the house.

"Ms. Tsukino?" He called.

"Yes, Mr. Martino, I presume?" Serena questioned as she walked closer to the man.

"Yes, nice to meet you." He stopped in front of her at that point. "Here, let me help you get your bags inside." He took two of the four bigger bags. "Follow me." He led her back inside. They stepped into a foyer with a wide staircase leading to the second story. To the left was a dining room, with a table large enough to easily sit twelve. To the right was a small but formal living room. After setting her luggage by the front door, Kunzite lead her into the formal living room. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to a small Victorian style couch. He took a seat across from her on an identical couch. Serena slowly lowered herself to the sofa, taking in the grandeur around her. Kunzite had to chuckle to himself at the look of awe on her face. "I take it this is wasn't you expected?" He asked, laughter in his voice. Serena looked at him and smiled shyly.

"No, I didn't." She said honestly.

"Well, this house was my mother's and my brothers and I just haven't changed anything about it."

"It's beautiful." Serena said, still taking in her surroundings.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Ms. Tsukino?"

"Please call me Serena. What would you like to know?"

"Well, where are you from? You said you had just arrived in Los Angeles."

"I am from Tokyo. I have recently graduated from high school. I know your ad said that experience was required for the position, but I learned to cook and keep house from my mother."

"That qualifies as experience in my eyes. Let me tell you about the house and what would be required of you. There are five bedrooms in the house itself. There is a guest house out beyond the pool. You won't be required to clean that unless we have company, except for the occasional dusting and sweeping. There is this living room and a family room that is off the kitchen. That is where my brothers and I spend most of our time when we are at home, unless we are in our own bedrooms. This room is never used unless we have a formal party or something of that nature. The bedrooms each have their own bathroom. There is one bathroom off the family room down here. Breakfast and dinner will be the only meals you will expected to prepare, except on your days off. My brothers and I are not picky about our food choices, just nothing please too foreign. No offense to your Japanese background. There are cookbooks in the kitchen if you need them. What do you think so far?" Kunzite asked, finishing his explanation.

"I haven't heard anything so far that I don't think I couldn't handle, Mr. Martino."

"Oh, Kunzite, please. Mr. Martino was my father." Kunzite chuckled. "I am only 24."

"Could you tell me about your brothers?" Serena asked.

"Yes, of course. I am the oldest of the four. Jadeite is the next oldest at 23. Nephrite and Zoicite are twins and they are 22. We are in the music business, so we are not here much during the week. You will have the house to yourself most of the day. One other thing, our music manager, Seiya, will be in and out of the house all the time. Actually, he will be here for dinner tonight. Now, how about a tour of the house?" Kunzite asked, rising to his feet. Serena stood to her feet as well and took the arm he offered. He led her back through the foyer and into the dining room. "We don't eat in here except for dinner parties, which we don't have that often." They entered the kitchen, which made Serena gasped and Kunzite chuckle again. The kitchen had everything a chef would ever want, with a huge refrigerator and two ovens.

"My mother's kitchen is nothing like this." Serena said in a whisper.

"My father loved to cook. Sadly, none of us can make anything more exciting than an omelet." Kunzite replied. "This is where we will take most of meals. You are more than welcome to join us for meals."

"Oh, thank you, that is very generous." They moved towards the family room which was furnished with large overstuffed couches centered around a big screen television. There was a fireplace on one wall and a pool table in one corner. Stopping in front of the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard, Kunzite pointed out the pool, guest house, and the path to the beach. He then showed her the bedrooms which were all on the second floor. Stopping at the last room, which was decorated in light blue and cream colors.

"This is the housekeeper's room, when we have one. This concludes the tour. What do you think?"

"I think I could be very happy here." Serena sighed as she said it. _This could work out very well. _She thought as she looked around the spacious bedroom that would be hers if she took the job. "Are you offering me the position?"

"It is yours if you want it." Kunzite replied, putting his trust in this girl that he didn't know much about. "Can you start right away?"

"Yes, I would love to." Serena smiled sincerely up at her new employer.

"Then, we will be happy to have you. I will go get your bags so you can unpack and settle in a bit. After you are done, come on down to the kitchen and we will the legalities of your wages and such." Serena nodded as he turned to leave the room. A few minutes later, Kunzite came back with all of her bags and laid them on the bed. "I know it was a lot to ask, but do you think you could cook dinner tonight? I know once my brothers know we have a new housekeeper, they are going to want a home cooked meal again. We have been eating fast food and take out for far too long."

"It's no problem. What time would you like dinner served?" Serena asked, opening the first bag.

"About seven. Same as every night. There will be six tonight with Seiya." Kunzite informed her.

"Well, it should take me no more than an hour to unpack." She glanced at her watch. "I should be down in the kitchen by five thirty."

"That will be fine. I will leave you to settle in." Kunzite left the room again and headed downstairs.

An hour later, Serena descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Kunzite was sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly into his cellphone. He looked up and saw her. He quickly hang up and smiled at her.

"Settled in okay?" He asked, putting his cell phone into his pocket. Serena nodded as she opened the freezer to see what was there. She pulled out six steaks and some frozen corn.

"Steaks all right?" She asked, setting them on the counter by the stove, which had a grill top as part of it so she wouldn't have to cook outside.

"Yes, that is fine." She pulled some potatoes from the potato bin. She looked around until she found a bowl and a potato peeler. She set the bowl in the sink and began to peel the potatoes.

"You wanted to talk to me about my wages?" Serena questioned as she began to peel a potato.

"Yes, your salary is $700 dollars a week. I will give you a credit card so you can purchase groceries and anything else you will need for the house. Sundays and Wednesday afternoons will be your time off, if that is acceptable." Serena nodded her head in agreement before he continued. "Breakfast needs to be served no later than nine in the morning and dinner will be about seven every evening unless you are told otherwise."

"What about when I am not working? What will you and your brothers do for meals then?"

"If you wish to make meals that we can just heat up, that would be most appreciated, but it isn't necessary."

"That sounds easy enough. Or I could just cook for all of us when I am here on my days off." Serena suggested.

"That isn't necessary."

"I don't mind. I actually enjoy cooking. If I am doing the cooking, no one can say anything about how much I eat." Serena laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy appetite. Do you know how to drive, Serena?"

"Yes. My father actually was one of the few people in Tokyo I know that had an American made vehicle."

"There is a blue Lexus in the garage that will be at your disposal." Serena gasped at his statement. "Is that not acceptable?"

"No, it's not that. I just never imagined that as a housekeeper I would be driving an expensive car like that." She tried to explain.

"This might sounds odd to you considering we just met and all, but my brothers' and mine hope is to become friends with even we are paying you to clean our house and cook our meals." Kunzite told her seriously. Before Serena could reply, a rich male voice called from the front hall.

"Kunzite, we're home!"

"In here, Zoi!" Kunzite called to his brothers. Three men walked into the kitchen a minute later. Kunzite rose from the kitchen chair and walked over to them.

"Is this the new housekeeper?" The only brown haired male of the bunch asked.

"Yes, Nep. Guys, this is Serena. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Kunzite suggested.

"I am Nephrite." He made a slight bow.

"I am his younger twin brother, Zoicite." The blond haired man standing next to Nephrite said.

"And I am Jadeite, at your service, my lady." Jadeite bowed much the same as Nephrite had done. Serena couldn't help but giggle at the men.

"I am Serena Tsukino, pleased to meet all of you."

"Where is Seiya?" Kunzite asked, looking behind his brothers for the manager.

"Oh, he was just pulling in as we walked into the house." Jadeite answered his brother. They all sat down at the kitchen table to talk about their day as Serena finished peeling the potatoes, chopped them up, and put them into a pot of water on the stove. As she turned back towards the doorway, she saw a raven haired, blue eyed male form standing in the kitchen doorway watching her.

Seiya had entered the house just as the Martino brothers had sat down at the kitchen table. He walked through the dining room as he had done a million times, only to be stopped by the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head in two buns with the rest of her hair cascading down her back. Her bright blue eyes widen as she turned and saw him. "Hi, I am Seiya." He found himself saying.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Life's Choices

Chapter 4

Serena was glad that she wasn't holding anything at that moment. If she had been, she probably would have dropped it. She stared at the man now identified as Seiya. He looked so much like Darien that Serena felt her knees go weak. Grabbing onto the counter for support, she managed to smile at the man.

"I am Serena. It is nice to meet you." She said, after finding her voice.

"You must be the new housekeeper." Seiya continued, stepping forward. The guys saw their manager then.

"Hi, Seiya." Kunzite greeted him. "I see you have met Serena."

"Yes, I have." Seiya smiled at Serena. She blushed as she turned to put the steaks on the stove's grill top.

"Why don't you join us at the table?" Kunzite offered.

Serena finished making diner an hour later. The entire time, Seiya watched her from his position at the table. After dinner was served, Serena held her breath as the men began to eat. She had never cooked for anyone before except her family. Everyone was surprised and happy that the meal was delicious. A round of praise was given to Serena as she cleaned off the table. Seiya jumped up to help her with the dishes, but she shooed him into the family room with the other guys. She then set about making a breakfast casserole that she could just put in the oven in the morning. An hour later, the dishes were done and Serena bid the men good night. They all protested, but she shook her head. She had had a long day. Seiya sadly watched her leave the room.

"I think Seiya has a crush on the new housekeeper." Zoicite teased after Serena had left. Seiya glared at the youngest man of the group. He was the same age of 24 as Kunzite.

"I don't know much about her, so it's too soon for me to have a crush on her." Seiya defended himself.

"All I know about her is that she is fresh out of high school and is from Tokyo. She arrived in Los Angeles today." Kunzite supplied.

"It sounds like she might be running away from something." Nephrite observed.

"Well, at least she is of legal age." Kunzite sighed. "I hope whatever she is trying to get away from, she will be all right in the end."

The next evening, Serena was in the kitchen beginning to prepare dinner, listening to a new band called Candy's Bad Boys. She was singing along with a duet made by the band. Quickly learning the female part of the song, she started the song over on the CD player on the counter.

As the first notes began to play, Jadeite stepped through the front door.

_(female) Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise._

_(male) And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_

_(female) I promise that you'll be my one my only everything, I'll never be untrue_

_(male) And I promise back that for your love I will do anything_

_(female) I will give you the stars_

_(male) I will buy you the moon_

_(female) And even through longest of our nights_

_(male) And even through the darkest days our_

_(both) Love will find a way_

Jadeite stopped in the kitchen doorway to listen to Serena's angelic voice sing the female part of the song perfectly.

_(both) And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_

_I will still love you_

_And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting_

_I will still love you_

Jadeite had stepped into the kitchen and began to sing the chorus with her. Serena turned in surprise, but he motioned for her to continue singing.

_(female) You are my summer breeze my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold_

_(male) You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all._

_(both) The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul_

_(female) Even if we find ourselves apart_

_(male) We will hold our hopes and dreams_

_(both) Forever in our hearts_

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_

_I will still love you_

_And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting_

_I will still love you_

_(male) Tell me how you feel_

_(female) I finally know how to feel. Tell me it it's real_

_(male) And my heart tell me it's real_

_(female) So real, so real_

_(both) And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling _

_I will still love you_

_And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting_

_I will still love you_

_Time will take us apart that's true_

_But I will always be there for you_

_You're in my heart and you'll be in my dreams_

_No matter how many miles between_

_I promise you that I won't forget_

_The day we kissed or the day we met_

_The sky may fall and the stars may too_

_But I will, I will still love you_

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_

_I will still love you_

_And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting_

_I will still love you_

Serena and Jadeite finished the song in perfect harmony. They heard clapping from the dining room as the song ended. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Seiya were all standing there in awe of what they had just seen and heard. Serena let out a sigh.

"Well, I had better get back to work. Thank you all for the applause."

"Wait just a minute, Serena. You have given me an idea!" Seiya exclaimed. "You see, we just lost out female lead singer and…"

"What do you mean by lead singer?" Serena questioned, suddenly remembering how close Jadeite's voice had sounded to the man's on the CD.

"Oh, let me introduce Candy's Bad Boys." Seiya gestured to the Martino brothers. "I am their manager." Serena's eyes widen at that statement.

"I now understand why our music hasn't been selling." Kunzite commented.

"Candy's voice isn't right for your ballads." Zoicite added.

"Hold on, hold on, I am still trying to process all of this." Serena interrupted them.

"Why don't you sit down, Serena and we will explain all of this to you?" Kunzite suggested. They all sat down in the family room. "Now, we started this band about two years ago. I write most of slow love songs. Nephrite and Zoicite write the faster most upbeat tunes. Candy is great on the upbeat tunes, but when it comes to my songs, something was never quite right. Today, Candy up and quit after the studio wanted her and Jadeite to rerecord some of the songs. As for the band, I play piano, Zoicite plays guitar, and Nephrite plays the drums. As you know, Jadeite is our lead male singer. What he needs is a new singing partner and I think Seiya had the right idea."

"Me?" Serena gasped.

"Yes!" All five answered her at once.

"Well, what about the name of the band? I really don't care to be called Candy. I like my real name just fine."

"What is your real name?" Seiya questioned.

"Serenity. I have just always gone by my nickname of Serena."

"Serenity, where I have heard that name before?" Zoicite mused.

"Hey, wasn't that the name of End…" Nephrite stopped himself before he let any more information slip out. Serena's memory began to work again at that moment as she felt more memories of her past surface. She looked over the Martino brothers suddenly recognizing them as Prince Endymion's generals, protectors, and best friends.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Serena asked, rising to her feet.

"Yes, of course." They both followed her out to the foyer. "What is it, Serena?"

"Are you…are you…are you..?" Serena couldn't believe what she was trying to say. _Could they really have their memories when everyone else doesn't?_

"What are you trying to ask?" Jadeite questioned.

"Are you Endymion's generals?" She finally managed to ask. Kunzite and Jadeite looked at her with surprise.

"Princess Serenity?" The question came from Kunzite and Serena nodded. "But what are you doing here?"

"We will talk about that later. Right now if I am to be part of your band, we need to come up with a new name."

"I've got it!" Jadeite exclaimed. "Serenity and the Generals."

"I like it. Let's go see what everybody else thinks." Kunzite replied. They walked back into the family room.

"What was that all about?" Zoicite asked, putting down the book he had picked up after they had left.

"Just discussing the new name of the band." Kunzite replied.

"What do you think of Serenity and the Generals?" Jadeite asked his younger brothers. Zoicite and Nephrite looked at the other three in shock. They asked the silent question of _Is it really her?_ Kunzite gave them a slight nod so Seiya wouldn't know that anything was going on.

"I think it is very charming." Zoicite finally replied. "Don't you think so, Seiya?"

"Yes, I do. I have just been thinking about all the songs you have recorded with Candy. I think she was the reason they aren't selling. I am going to go down to the studio right away and see what we can do about rerecording everything." He jumped to his feet and kissed Serena on the cheek. "You are a lifesaver, Serena. You guys are going to be famous yet…"

_That is the end of Chapter 4. Please review and let me know what you think.  
>I do not own <em>I Will Still Love You_ by Britney Spears. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 5

_Almost three years later…_

Mina burst into the off-campus apartment that she shared with Raye, Lita and Amy. All three young women looked up at her. Amy glared at her for a moment for interrupting her studies.

"Guys, you will never guess what I just heard!" Mina gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Lita asked, turning back to the fruit salad she was mixing up.

"Serenity and the Generals will be shown live from London, England on television tonight!" Even Amy's eyes lite up at that piece of news.

"Where did you hear that?" Raye asked, jumping out of her chair. Serenity and the Generals had been their favorite American band for the last year or so. The band had made it big in America and started selling their music all across Asia and Europe the year before. A few months before, there had been rumors that the band was going to a world tour for the first time. They had never seen the band on television before. "Oh, Jadeite, the lead singer, is so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I think Kunzite is way cuter!" Mina argued.

"I like Nephrite the best." Lita said as she walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch beside Amy. "Who do you like best, Ames?" She asked, tapping the medical student on the arm.

"Oh, this is silly, girls." Amy protested, blushing.

"Come on, Amy. You don't have their poster up in your room for nothing." Mina reminded her.

"Well, I think Zoicite is a great artist." Amy finally confessed.

"That's settled then. What time does the show start?" Lita asked, taking Amy's book from her.

"Lita! I have a medical term exam next week!" Amy complained.

"And you already know everything for it. No more studying for you tonight. We are going to watch the concert and have some fun." Mina said, agreeing with Lita. Then, she turned to Raye. "Shall we invite Darien? You know he has a thing for Jadeite's partner, Serenity."

"I think he only likes her because she reminds him of Sailor Moon." Raye scoffed at her boyfriend's taste.

"Raye, that is a horrible thing to say!" Lita exclaimed. "After all, Serena is still our friend and Darien never knew the truth."

"I know that, but it has been three years and we haven't heard anything from her. We don't even know if she is still alive." Raye retorted, getting angry.

"Okay, okay, we can have this discussion some other time. Raye, do you want to invite Darien?" Mina asked, walking over to the phone.

"All right." Raye sighed and took the phone Mina handed her. She dialed Darien's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello, Darien, it's Raye."

"Hi, Raye, what's up?" Darien answered, sounding annoyed. She had caught him as he had just come in the door from a long day at the hospital.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I just got home."

"Well, we just found that Serenity and the Generals band will be shown live from London tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it with us." Raye finished, sounding hopeful. Darien shut his eyes with tiredness. He didn't want to go over there tonight, but he found himself saying.

"Let me take a quick shower and I will be over."

"Okay! See you in a bit." Raye made a kissing sound and then hung up the phone. "He will be over soon." She told her friends.

Darien sighed as he hung the phone. Raye was nice and all, but he didn't understand why he just break it off with her. His heart was just not into the relationship with her. He took his shower and changed out of his doctor scrubs. Thirty minutes later, he was walking the short distance to Raye's apartment complex. He walked up to the second floor and knocked on the door. It opened by a smiling Mina and she ushered him to enter. Amy, Lita, and Raye were already sitting on the couch in front of the television set.

"Sit down, Darien. It's about to start." Raye patted the seat beside her. He sat down quickly just as the announcer came on the screen.

"Live from London, England, I am pleased to welcome Serenity and the Generals." The lights came up on Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephrite. Amy, Lita, and Mina squealed along with the rest of the girls in the London crowd. Jadeite came on stage from left.

"Good evening, London!" He paused for the wave of cheers that he knew would come. "We are so please to be here tonight. To celebrate the beginning of our world tour, we shall debuting a new song that my brother wrote just last week for this special occasion, but wait, I seem to be missing something." He looked around to see if he could find what is was. "Oh, I know. I need help singing this song. Serenity, where are you?" Serenity appeared on the right side of the stage.

"I am right here, Jad. What do you need?"

"Help me entertain this fine people tonight?" Jadeite replied.

"Gladly." At that cue, Zoicite played the first cords of the song.

_(Both) I'll be the one_

Kunzite and Nephrite joined with Zoicite to continue the song.

_(Jadeite) I guess you were lost when I met you_

_Still there were tears in your eyes_

_So out of trust and I knew_

_No more than mysteries and lies _

_(Both) There you are, wild and free_

_Reachin' out like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right _

_I am holding you all through the night._

_I'll be the one (I'll be the one)_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone?_

_I'll be the light (I'll be the light)_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

_(Serenity) To hold you and make sure you'll be all right_

_Cause my fear is gone_

_And I want to take you from darkness to light_

_(Both) There you are, wild and free_

_Reachin' out like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

_I'll be the one (I'll be the one)_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone?_

_I'll be the light (I'll be the light)_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

_(Serenity) To hold you, and make sure that you'll be all right_

_(Jadeite) You need me like I need you_

_We can share our dreams comin' true_

_I can show you what true love means_

_Just take my hand, baby please_

_(Both) I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light_

_Where you can run_

_To make it all right_

_I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light _

_Where you can run_

_I'll be the one (I'll be the one)_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone?_

_I'll be the light (I'll be the light)_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_ (Jadeite) I'll be the one_

_I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light_

_Where you can run_

_To make it all right_

_I'll be the one_

_I'll be the light_

_Where you can run_

_To make it all right_

_I'll be the one_

_(Serenity) To hold you, and make sure that you'll be all right_

_(Both) I'll be the one_

As the song ended, the crowd went wild with applause and cheering. Serenity and Jadeite looked like they were in love every time they sang together. And they did love each other, like brother and sister.

"Thank you, thank you." Serenity was saying as the final notes were being played.

"Well, Sere, I think that song is a keeper." Jadeite laughed. "I think we should keep things going." Kunzite began to play a familiar melody and the crowd went quiet.

_(Serenity) I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger that you, baby_

_(Jadeite) Girl if only I know what I've done_

_You know, so why don't you tell me_

_(Both) And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun_

_To show how much I care_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_ No no, or ever again_

_(Serenity) I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay_

_It's burning within me_

_The fear of losing_

_Of slipping away_

_It just keeps getting closer, baby_

_(Jadeite) Whatever reason to leave that I've had_

_My place is always beside you_

_And I wish that I didn't need you so bad_

_Your face just won't go away_

_(Both) Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

_(Serenity) I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you_

_(Jadeite) Don't want to lose to loneliness _

_Girl I know we can win_

_Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh on_

_Never again_

_(Both) Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now _

_No no, or ever again_

Raye sighed as she watched Jadeite sing the song.

"He is so dreamy!" She mused. Darien just ignored her as he watched Serenity.

"Has any of you ever noticed how much Serenity looks like Serena?" Darien questioned, more to himself then to the young women sitting around him. But every one of them turned to look at him and then turned back to the TV where Serenity and Jadeite were singing another song.

"Could it be true?" Amy voiced what they were all thinking. _ It's funny we were just talking about that before Raye called him earlier._

_Please review!_

_I do not only the Backstreet Boys songs "Don't Wanna Lose You Now" and "The One"._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Life's Choices

Chapter 6

The concert ended a couple of hours later. An exhausted Serena and Jadeite hurried off the stage followed by Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephrite.

"That was a great show!" Seiya shouted over the noise of the crowd. Serena hugged the Generals for a moment before she hurried off to her dressing room. A young woman rose off of the sofa when Serena entered the room.

"Hello, Anna, how is my little girl this evening?" Serena asked, sitting down at her dressing room.

"She is sound asleep in the next room. She fell asleep soon after the concert started." Anna informed her employer.

"From now on, just keep her at the hotel when we are performing. I don't want the papers to get ahold of her photograph."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna was an English nanny that Serena had found a couple of weeks before when the band had arrived in London. Savannah, her two year old daughter, had taken to Anna instantly, which Serena was glad for because she would very busy with this new tour and wouldn't be able to see her daughter as much as she liked.

"Go ahead and take Savannah back to the hotel, Anna. We are going to be pretty late with the after party to attend."

"All right. We will see you in the morning." Anna walked out the room and into the next room. A small little black haired form whimpered in her sleep. Anna gently picked Savannah up into her arms and carried her out of the room. Seiya was walking by as Anna entered the hallway and stopped when he saw Savannah.

"I am taking Savannah back to the hotel per her mother's request." Anna informed the manager.

"That's just fine." Seiya nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on the toddler's forehead. "Go ahead. There is a car waiting in the back to take you back."

"Thank you, Mr. Redford." Anna nodded and hurried off down the hall. Seiya turned to Serena's door and knocked.

"Come in." Serena called, knowing it was probably Seiya. A moment later, he entered the room.

"Darling, you were magnificent!" Seiya wrapped his arms around Serena.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Serena turned around in her chair and kissed Seiya deeply on the lips. "Do we have to go to that party tonight?" She asked after the kiss ended.

"I'm afraid so." Seiya sighed. "I don't really want to go either, but this is all part of the life." Seiya kissed her cheek before he sat himself down on the sofa that Anna had previously vacated. Serena turned to look at her boyfriend of one year.

*Flashback*

_After that day in the kitchen, Serena had quickly been caught up in a schedule of song recording and fittings for her new wardrobe. A month in the hectic schedule, Serena had passed out at the studio after a recording session._

"_Serenity!" Seiya had screamed when he had discovered her outside the women's restroom. "Kunzite, Zoicite, someone, help me!" He called in the general direction of the recording room. Footsteps came pounding down the hallway. Kunzite came up behind Seiya and saw Serena._

"_What happened?" He asked, kneeling beside the manager._

"_I don't know. I found her like this." Seiya replied, cradling Serena's head in his lap._

"_She must be overworked. I told you this schedule you made up for her was too much. You should have not made the days so long and full." Kunzite told Seiya angrily. "This is all new to her."_

"_I know, I know, but I thought it would be easier to get it all done as soon as possible."_

"_We'd better get her to the sofa in your office." Kunzite said, scooping up Serena into his arms. He rose to his feet and walked back down the hallway. Seiya followed his client into his office. As Kunzite laid Serena down on the sofa, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open._

"_What…what happened?" She asked, looking around the office._

"_I think you fainted after the recording session." Kunzite told her. Serena gasped and quickly sat up, grabbing her stomach. When she felt nothing wrong with her slightly rounded stomach, she breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I am sorry if I frightened you two." Serena finally said._

"_Seiya is going to cut back the recording sessions and fittings for a while until you are rested." Kunzite informed Serena as she put her feet onto the floor._

"_No, Kunzite, that isn't what made me pass out." Serena said seriously. "I need to tell you two something." She sighed and then she took a deep breath before continuing. "I am four months pregnant." Kunzite's eyes widen and Seiya ran a hand through his black hair._

"_Well, that is surprising." Kunzite was the first one to speak._

"_Is that why you came to California?" Seiya questioned._

"_Partly, yes." Serena answered. Even though the Generals knew that she was the Moon Princess, they didn't know that Darien thought that Serena and Sailor Moon were two different people or that she was the princess. They thought Darien knew everything._

"_What is the other reasons?" Seiya pressed Serena. She looked up at Kunzite, her eyes pleading with him for help._

"_Seiya, we don't need to pry into Serena's private affairs." Kunzite told the other man._

"_Nobody knows where I am and why I left, but I am sure that my friends all have their theories." Serena tried to reassure Seiya. "I am safe enough." After a minute or two, Seiya relaxed a little after processing the information._

"_All right, I don't think this will be so bad. We will finish the recording sessions on a new schedule with the next month or so. We will then send the cds to the stores and see what happens." Seiya finished. _

"_We won't schedule any concerts until after the baby is born. Now, we need to get you a doctor and get you two checked out." Kunzite was saying._

"_I have been looking at doctors, but I haven't had time to make an appointment and go." Serena replied._

"_I'm sorry, Serena." Seiya said sincerely._

"_I should have told you." Serena brushed off his apology._

"_Let's go home." Kunzite pulled Serena off of the sofa. "We will see you later, Seiya."_

"_Yeah, later."_

_Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite were not told what had happened with Serena until they arrived back at the house. They all settled in the family room._

"_Now, what is really going on, Serena?" Kunzite finally questioned after his brothers were filled in on what had happened at the studio._

"_Two months ago, I discovered that I was expecting and I didn't know what to do. I was going to attend college in the fall and the father…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say._

"_Is Prince Endymion the father?" Zoicite asked gently. _

"_Yes, but it isn't that simple. His name is Darien now and he doesn't remember that he is the earth prince. He doesn't even know that I am Sailor Moon. I am the only one out of the Sailor Scouts that knows about the Silver Millennium. After the battle with the Wiseman, everyone, even me, lost their memory. Only the girls and I knew each other's identities as scouts and citizens. I didn't get mind back until the night that Darien and I were together. Darien still hadn't remembered anything a couple of days before I flew here so I don't think he will be remembering anything in the near future. For now, I will raise this child on my own." Serena finished._

"_No, you won't." Jadeite said firmly. "We will help you. I like the idea of being called Uncle Jad." Nods of agreement quickly came from the other three men. Serena smiled warmly at her new found family._

_ Five months later, all four of them were in the waiting room of the local hospital. Zoicite was sitting quietly in a chair reading a book. Nephrite was sitting beside his brother, napping. Kunzite and Jadeite were pacing back and forth across the length of the waiting room. Serena had been in labor for over eight hours now and the brothers still hadn't heard anything. Seiya had gone to the cafeteria to get them all something to eat. He came back a few minutes later._

"_Any news?" He asked as he entered the room, his arms full of wrapped sandwiches and soda bottles. Kunzite just shook his head and continued his pacing. Seiya handed out the sandwiches and soda and then sat down near Zoicite. _

_It was four hours later before a doctor came into the waiting room._

"_Where is Serenity Martino's family?" The doctor asked. All five men turned to him. "All of you?" _

"_We are her brothers." Jadeite answered the doctor._

"_Well, you sister has given birth to a healthy baby girl. But she is very tired so only one of you can go see her tonight." The men looked at each other. They finally decided to send Seiya. He silently followed the doctor down the hall to Serena's room. She was sitting up against the pillow with a small pink bundle in her arms._

"_Hi, Serena." Seiya said from the doorway._

"_Hello, Seiya, come in." He walked to the side of the bed and looked down at the baby's face. "Oh, Serena, she is beautiful." He breathed softly._

"_Thank you. Her name is Savannah." Serena looked down at her raven haired, blue eyed daughter. A wave of love for the newborn had washed over Serena when the nurse had first handed the baby to her. As much as she loved this little girl, it made Serena wonder about Rini and when she would come along. _

*End Flashback*

Serena looked at Seiya seriously

"I don't know if I was Savannah growing up with me doing this." Serena waved her hand around the room.

"You want to quit?" Seiya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, I don't, but this is the first time I have had to hire a nanny to travel around with us while we tour. In the last week alone, I have seen my daughter maybe a total of eight or nine hours. I think I am just having a hard time adjusting to not having her with me pretty much everywhere I go." Serena sighed.

"Honey, this won't last forever. You and Savannah will be just fine." Seiya kissed Serena on her forehead. "Get ready for the party and I will meet you outside." Serena nodded and turned back to the mirror as Seiya left.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Life's Choices

Chapter 7

After that night at Raye's apartment, Darien decided to try to get ahold of as much information on Serenity Martino as he could. When the band had sold its first cds, Serena had legally changed her last name to Martino and the Generals had begun calling her their little sister. She went by her legal first name of Serenity mostly now. The only ones her called her Serena was Seiya and her "brothers". Darien found all sorts of pictures of Serenity and the band, but Serena had cut her hair to shoulder length after Savannah had been born and she had kept it short. She looked like her old self somewhat, but older and not in a way people from her old life would expect. Darien wanted to find out if Serenity really was Serena because she was the only person he could think of now that might know where to find Sailor Moon. What he didn't expect was for Sailor Moon to show up at his apartment one night.

Six weeks after the concert in London, Serenity and the Generals arrived in Tokyo. They had a one night only show that was already sold out. Serena knew she had to at least see Darien before she left Tokyo again and tell him he had a daughter. So the night they arrived, Serena left her hotel room about midnight with her Siler Crystal locket and a picture recently taken of Savannah. Darien still lived in the same apartment he had three years earlier. Serena went to the top of his building and pulled out her locket. She hadn't used it in three years.

"Moon Eternal Power!" She cried and the crystal instantly came to life. During the transformation, Serena's hair grew back to its original length she had had all of her life and it was in its old her hairstyle. Serena just shook her head and made her way down to Darien's balcony. It faced his living room, which was empty. She then saw Darien enter the apartment from the hallway. He was dressed in his Tuxedo Mask form which Serena found strange. Oddly enough, Darien had been at a costume party and had decided to go as himself. He didn't see Serena as she watched him from the balcony doorway. He hadn't changed much in three years. At 25, he was in great shape and looked really handsome. Serena decided to knock before he transformed back into Darien. At the sound of the knock, he looked at the door to the hallway and sighed, but Serena knocked harder on the sliding glass so he would turn in her direction. And he did just that. In confusion, Darien turned to the balcony door and his eyes widen when he thought he saw Sailor Moon standing just outside the door. He walked over to the door, unlocked it, and slowly opened it, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Sailor Moon?" He finally found his voice.

"Hello, Tuxedo Mask." Serena said softly. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Darien stepped back to let her enter the apartment. He shut the balcony door and turned back to face her. Serena watched him, remembering the last time she had been here with him.

*Flashback*

_After they had finished eating the breakfast Serena had prepared for them, Darien washed up the dishes while Serena sat nervously in the living room. She hadn't really answered him about where they stood now and she didn't know what to tell him. It really hurt that she knew who they really were now and that she couldn't share in that joy with him. She rose from her seat as he entered the room._

"_I am sorry to run off like this, but my scouts will probably be wondering where I ran off to last night. Mars will be ready to give me an hour long lecture. I really have to go." She said quickly without looking him the eye._

"_I understand." Darien replied softly walking over to her. He stopped in front of her and lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "But we do need to talk, Sailor Moon and soon. I don't want this to be just a one-time thing." Serena couldn't help but smile at him. He was so different than the jerk she had known him as. _

"_I know we do and I don't want this to end either." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips. "I will come back later. I promise." With that, she quickly left. And she had kept her promise, but every time she had showed up in the next few weeks, he hadn't been there. Then, she had discovered she was pregnant and she had just started to avoid him as much as she could because when she did see as Serena, he still treated her meanly and she didn't think he would be too warm to the idea of her bearing his child even if she was his beloved Sailor Moon._

*End Flashback*

"It's nice to see you again." Darien said after they had sat down on opposite ends of his couch. He was still in shock of seeing her again all of the sudden, otherwise he would have been very angry with her at that moment.

"Yes, it is nice to see you again too." Serena looked around the apartment, searching for something to say. It was at that moment the Darien's shock began to wear off and his anger was replacing the shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly and in a sharp tone that made Serena jump. She looked at him and wondered if she had made a mistake in coming here altogether. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been away."

"Away? Where?" Darien demanded, standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"Darien, please, I don't much time and there is much that I have to tell you." He stopped short when he heard his name. Serena stood up from the sofa. She had called by his name on purpose. She didn't have time to waste with this Sailor Moon pretense anymore. Darien's back was to her when he stopped pacing. When he turned back around to face her, he was suddenly looking at Serenity from the band of Serenity and the Generals. His eyes widen with surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"You're that famous singer." He managed to say.

"Yes, but there is more to it."

"Yes, there is. How do you know my name?" Serena walked over to him and took off his mask.

"I have known since the morning after that night." She looked at him and smiled sadly. It hurt suddenly remembering how much she loved this man. She had buried her feelings deep when she had left and then started her relationship with Seiya.

"But…but I was so careful not let anyone find out."

"Your mask had fallen off during the night and I woke up and saw who you really were. I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't want you push you into something you weren't ready for." Serena sighed as tears filled her eyes. She turned away from him then, not wanting him to see her tears. Her life had suddenly become much more complicated than she thought would become when she came there tonight.

"Serenity, what is wrong?" Darien asked softly, seeing her tears.

"Everything." Serena couldn't stop herself from crying now. All the emotions she had buried for so long had come to the surface. She put her head in her hands and starting sobbing. Darien pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried it out. Finally, her sobs subsided and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted this to go. I have more to tell you and I don't think you are going to like some of it." She moved away from him again and sat down on the couch. He followed her and sat down beside her.

"Serenity, it can't be that bad. I have been looking for you actually. I thought might be an old friend of my girlfriend's and you might know where Sailor Moon was. I never expected you to show up here now." Darien explained, holding her hand.

"Who did you think I was?" Serena asked in confusion. _Who is he dating?_ He must have seen her expression.

"I should have never started a relationship her. She has had a crush on me for years and I was lonely without you, so I started dating her a few months ago." Serena thought for a moment.

"You are dating Raye Hino?" She asked. Darien looked at her in surprise.

"You know Raye? How?" Raye would kill her for telling him what she was about to tell him, but she would deal with that later.

"Raye is Sailor Mars." Darien didn't seem that surprise at the piece of information.

"Does that make Amy, Lita, and Mina the other scouts?" Serena just nodded.

"There is one thing you should know before I continue. They don't know I am back and I would like to keep it that way for a while because I am going to be leaving in a couple of days because of the tour." At Darien's disappointed look, she smiled. "And no, I can't get out of it. But Darien, you should know that you have known me as someone other than Sailor Moon for a long time. My real name is Serenity, but my nickname is Serena." Darien's head snapped up at that information.

"So you are Serena? That makes since why you both disappeared at the same time. Why didn't you tell me all this three years ago?" Serena reached into her jeans pocket for something. She pulled out the picture of Savannah. Holding it out for him to look at, she held her breath for his reaction. Darien took the photo from her and looked down at the black haired, blue eyed little beauty. "This is my daughter."

"She is beautiful." Darien asked, suddenly jealous of the child's father. It was a beautiful child that any father could be proud of. She could have been his daughter with her raven colored hair. "Who is her father?"

_Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Life's Choices

Chapter 8

Serena sucked in her breath and looked at Darien with tears in her eyes.

"You are." She whispered so softly that Darien wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly.

"Excuse me? Did you say she is my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." Darien sighed and looked at her. He rose from the couch and walked over to the window. The moon was shining brightly in the sky that night.

"Is that why you left?" He questioned without looking at her.

"Partly, but I am not going to discuss the rest of it with you tonight." Serena rose the couch as well. "I came to tell you about her and who I really was." She laid a piece of paper on the coffee table. "There is my cell phone number when you want to contact me. I won't keep her from you if you want to see her and I will understand if you don't want anything to do with her or me. I will be in town for two days and on tour for the next month, so I will be busy until then. Good-bye, Darien." He heard his front door click softly signaling her departure.

Serena slumped down against the wall by his apartment door and began to sob. He had given no reaction whatsoever. She had expected him to yell and scream at her, but he hadn't. She had secretly had hoped he would by very happy about Savannah and he would want them to be a family, whether he ever received his memories back or not. But it seemed her fears of three years ago had been justified. He didn't want to have anything to do with klutzy, meatball headed Serena. Her head snapped up then_. I am not that klutzy young girl anymore. If he decides to not have anything to with his daughter, then that is his loss. _She rose to her feet with her head held high and walked back to her hotel.

Darien stood by the window for another minute after the door closed and then he sighed. He wasn't angry at Serena, he was angry at himself. He was smart enough to figure out that she probably ran away because of the way he had treated her as Serena. He knew she should have told him, but he had never been around as Tuxedo Mask after their night together and when he had been around as Darien, he had just been plain mean to her. He looked over to where she had been sitting and noticed something lying on the couch. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was Sailor Moon's transformation locket. He picked it up and opened it. The Silver Crystal recognized him and began to shine brightly.

"What the…?" His head began to spin with images. He saw himself in the future with his wife and daughter. "Rini?" If Serenity was his wife in the future, what had happened to their pink haired little girl? He was suddenly glad that his best friends had been around the last few years to protect his future queen though.

Serena didn't hear from Darien until after the band had left Tokyo. Seiya noticed a change in his girlfriend as they performed their sold out Tokyo concert and after they left. She didn't even tell any of the Generals that she had seen Darien, but all four of them suspected she had went to see him. In the next city on their tour schedule, Serena made the request to sing a song she had wrote for Darien after she had left Japan. She had always hoped they would find a way to be together again. Later that night, during the televised concert, Serena sang her song to Darien, hoping he would be watching.

_(Serena) No one ever said that _

_Love was gonna be easy _

_Gotta take the ups and downs_

_The in-betweens _

_If you take this journey_

_Gotta give yourself completely_

_Never let nobody ever step on our dreams_

_You better stop_

_Listen to these words that I say_

_You better stop_

_Don't you throw this good thing away_

_No, no_

_Put your trust in me_

_And I'll make you see_

_No the rain won't last forever_

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

_Gonna make a new tomorrow_

_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow_

_Better listen when I say_

_ 'Love will find a way' _

_Somebody tried to tell me love_

_Don't last forever_

_Said it only happens in your wildest dreams_

_After all is said and done_

_We're still here together_

_Never listen to the lies and jealousy_

_You better stop _

_Don't you let them turn you around_

_You better stop_

_Hang onto this love that we've found_

_Nothing they can say_

_Can stand in our way_

_No the rain won't last forever_

_Find a way to make it better_

_Long as we can stand together_

_Love will find a way_

_Gonna make a new tomorrow_

_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow_

_Better listen when I say_

_ 'Love will find a way'_

__Darien was watching the concert as Serena sang her song. He had spent the last few days thinking about Serenity and their daughter. He knew Serena should have told him the truth about Savannah, but he understood why she hadn't. After the song was over, Darien looked up the band's schedule and saw they were going to be in Rome in a few days.

He arranged for the time off from the hospital and quickly made plane reservations to Rome. He arrived at the airport in Rome at the same time that Serenity and the Generals did. A few moments after exiting his plane, he saw Serena walking across the airport carrying a small black haired child in her arms. Kunzite and Jadeite were on either side of her with Nephrite and Zoicite behind them. Jadeite was the first one to spot Darien. He leaned down and whispered something to Serena. Her eyes widen as she looked where Jadeite gestured.

"What is he doing here?" Serena gasped.

"My guess is he is here for you and Savannah." Kunzite answered the princess, having seen the earth prince.

"I expected a phone call, not for him to show up while we are on tour." Serena said, still shocked at the sight of Darien. Seiya came up to them then.

"Why are you all standing here? You are going to attract a crowd." Seiya warned. Darien walked over to them as Seiya finished his statement. He saw Darien approaching Serena and Savannah. He stepped in front of Serena as Darien stopped near them.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have to ask you to move away." Seiya said politely to Darien.

"Seiya, it is all right…" Serena tried to say.

"Serenity, I need to talk to you." Darien said.

"A lot of people do." Seiya replied.

"Seiya, I know this man." Serena said sharply. "Now, will you please escort this man to the hotel before people recognize us. Darien, please go with Seiya. I will see you in a little while." Serena and the Generals walked past the two men.

"Well, come with me, sir." Seiya said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"I am Seiya Redford, the band's manager and Serenity's boyfriend." Seiya said firmly. "Who are you?"

"I am Darien Shields. I have known Serena since she was fourteen."

"Oh, well, come with me."

A few minutes later, the two men were sitting uncomfortably in a rental car with Seiya driving.

"So how did you meet Serena?" Seiya asked, trying to make conversation.

"She was walking home from school with a test she had failed in her hand. She crumpled it up and threw it. It landed on my head. I made fun of her grade and her hairstyle and that's how we met. How long have you been dating her?" Darien questioned.

"About a year. I met her through the Generals about three years ago. You know, Savannah looks very much like you." Seiya commented.

"She could be your child as well." Darien replied. Seiya didn't reply right away.

"Yes, but Serena was three months pregnant when I met her for the first time. As much as I love Savannah, I am not her father."

"I know you are not her father, I am." Darien said casually, liking how natural it felt to claim Savannah as his child.

"You're Savannah's father?" Seiya repeated slowly, making sure he had heard the stranger correctly, his hand tightening on the steering wheel.

_Please review!_

_I do not own "Love will find a way" by Christina Aguilera._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Life's Choices

Chapter 9

Darien didn't have a chance to answer Seiya before they pulled up in front of a fancy looking hotel.

"This is where you are staying?" Darien breathed, not believing where they were.

"Yes." Seiya answered sharply.

Fifteen minutes later, Darien was standing outside the penthouse door of the hotel. He knocked on the door. It was answered almost immediately by a tall blond haired man.

"Kunzite?" Darien asked. The man's eyes widen.

"You know who I am?"

"You are one of my best friends. I would like to see Serenity if she is here."

"Yes, sir, she is here." Kunzite stepped back to let his prince into the room. Darien smiled at the General as he stepped across the threshold. Serena was standing in the living room with the other Generals. They all bowed to Darien as he entered the room.

"That is going to take some getting used to." He chuckled softly. Serena's eyes widen at his statement.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Gentlemen, leave us please." Darien suddenly said in a voice that all of them recognized, but thought they would never hear again. The Generals all bowed to the prince and princess and quickly left the room. Serena looked at Darien in complete shock.

"You remember?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Serenity, my love." His hand caressed her cheek. "I am so sorry."

"Oh, Endy." Tears fell from Serena's eyes.

"I think you are missing something." He pulled her locket out of his pocket and held it out to her. She didn't seem a bit surprised that he had it. "You left it at my apartment on purpose, didn't you?" Serena just smiled. "You are a sly one."

"I didn't know if it would help you or not, but I had to try."

"What about Seiya?" Darien had to ask. "He is your boyfriend, after all." Serena sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Seiya is a great guy and I do love him, but I love him like a brother. I think he has noticed in the last few days that I have been different."

"Different how?"

"I have been more distance because I saw you again. All the emotions from the last three years came flooding back that night. I am sorry too, Darien. I should have told you about Savannah a long time ago. I just didn't know if you would want little old Serena bearing your child. I know that is childish, but I never got the chance to…" Darien put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Serena, I know why you left and I understand. I wasn't around when you needed me. I am just glad that you found the generals and they were there for you and our daughter. Speaking of our daughter, where is she?"

"She is sleeping. Darien, you asked me about Seiya, but what about Raye?"

*Flashback*

_A knock sounded on Darien's apartment door the morning after his beloved Sailor Moon had come back into his life. Darien groaned as he climbed out of bed to answer the knock. He opened the door to a smiling Raye. She gasped at her boyfriend's appearance. He was dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers. _

"_Darien, it is nearly noon. Did you just wake up?" Raye demanded, entering the apartment. Darien closed the door and turned to face Raye._

"_Yes, I had a very late night. I was attending a costume party for work." Darien explained. "Excuse me, I will go shower and dress. Please have a seat, Raye. I will be back shortly." He headed back to towards his bedroom to shower. A short while later, he emerged from his bedroom dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. "Is that better?" He asked, making her jump._

"_Yes, much."_

"_Now, what can I do for you?" He questioned, walking into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat._

"_I hadn't heard from you lately and I wanted to make sure you were all right." Raye explained from her position on the sofa._

"_As you can see, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. While you are here, would you like to have lunch with me?"_

"_I would love to." Raye replied, rising from the sofa. _

_Over their simple lunch of ham sandwiches and potato chips, Darien decided to break off his relationship with Raye. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he wanted to be with Serena and raise their daughter together._

"_Raye, I want to thank you again for coming to check on me." He said as he set their plates in the sink._

"_You're welcome, Darien." Raye said, sensing what was coming next. "I know what you want to say and I understand."_

"_What do you mean?" He tried to act surprised at her statement, but Raye wasn't buying it._

"_Darien, please, I know you are in love with someone else. I have known for a while."_

"_I am sorry, Raye. I should have told you a long time ago, I just didn't know how to." Darien sighed. _

"_Darien, she is a very lucky girl to have your love." Raye rose from her chair and went to stand in front of her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Darien thought about telling Raye that he knew everything, but he still needed time to think about some things. "Besides, there is a guy at the temple I would like to give a chance." Raye was saying._

"_Thank you, Raye." Darien kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure you will be all right?"_

"_Yes, Darien, I will be fine. I hope we can still be friends." Raye assured him. "Well, I should be going."_

"_All right." Darien followed Raye into the front hall._

"_Goodbye, Raye, and yes, we can still be friends." Darien replied as he opened the door for her. Raye smiled up at him before she stepped out into the hallway._

"_Good luck with your love, Darien."_

"_Thank you."_

*End Flashback*

"It sounds like she is going to finally going to give Chad a chance." Serena chuckled as Darien finished his story.

"The question now is what are you going to do about you and Seiya?" Darien asked.

"I am going to need to break if off with him because it isn't fair of me to keep stringing him along when I am in love with someone else. The Generals know everything, of course, but I don't know how Seiya is going to react.

"Well, I can tell you that at the moment, he is angry. In the car on the way here, he found out that I am Savannah's father." Darien explained.

"It shouldn't make him too angry. He always knew that you could come walking back into our lives." Darien didn't respond right away. He seemed to be contemplating whether to tell her something or now. Finally, he spoke.

"Serena, I am sure that I will love Savannah as much as you do, but what about Rini?" Serena didn't find her voice for a moment.

"I don't know. I wondered about that when Savannah was born, but no one has ever said anything about us only having one child." Serena replied.

"I would love any children you give me." Darien said quietly. Serena smiled shyly at him as he suddenly pulled her up from her seat and kissed her.

"Darien, we can't, not yet. So many things still need to be figured out." Serena said after breaking off the kiss.

"Mommy!" The little cry came from a nearby bedroom.

"Oh, my. She is probably scared. She always becomes scared in new environments. This tour hasn't been very good for her." Serena explained as they headed for the bedroom. The little girl was in the middle of the big bed, crying softly.

"Hey, princess, Mommy is right here." Serena cooed as she sat down beside her child. Darien just stood in the doorway watching them. Serena gathered the crying child into her arms. Savannah stopped crying almost instantly.

"Who that, Mommy?" Savannah asked a few minutes later. She was pointing at Darien.

"This is your daddy, princess." Serena told her daughter softly. Darien moved slowly over to the bed, not wanting to scare the girl.

"Daddy?" The child questioned, looking up at Darien.

"Yes, I am your daddy." Darien choked on the words as he fought to hold back tears. He looked up at Serena and smiled.

"Serenity Martino, how could you?" Seiya asked coldly from the doorway.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Life's Choices

Chapter 10

"Seiya!" Serena was surprised to see him standing there.

"How could you?" Seiya asked again, his eyes beginning to almost glow with anger.

"How could I what? I was just introducing Savannah to her father." Serena said cautiously, rising from the bed, clutching Savannah to her.

"Are you sure that this is her father? How many men have you slept with?" Seiya snarled at her.

"Seiya Redford! I have never even slept with you and now I am really glad I never did. To even think that I could have ever been with an asshole like you makes me sick. Leave this apartment before I call my brothers back here to kick your ass out!" Serena replied loudly, but not too loudly so she wouldn't scare her daughter.

"Hey, Darien, are you sure you want to be with a slut like Serenity? How do you know for sure that her child is even yours?"

"Mr. Redford, I suggest you do what Serenity says and leave before the Generals return."

"They are in the hotel bar. They won't be coming back anytime soon." Seiya chuckled evilly. "I would never normally suggest to do harm to a child, but I think this is the only way to solve this. I think we should get rid of Savannah, that way Darien here can forget we even exist and go back to his normal life and I can have Serena all to myself." Darien stepped in front of Serena and Savannah.

"You will not hurt anyone." Darien said quietly. "Serenity, get Savannah out of here."

"Darien, I…"

"Go!" He commanded.

"You are not going anywhere, Serena." Seiya pulled a small pistol out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Serena and Savannah.

"Seiya, please don't hurt my daughter." Serena pleaded.

"Serena, you know what to do if this gets out of hand." Darien said over his shoulder to her.

"What are you two talking about?" Seiya demanded, shaking his gun. Suddenly, the gun's shaking slowed down until it stopped completely. Darien and Serena looked at each other in confusion. Sailor Pluto appeared before them then.

"Greetings, Your Highnesses." She gave a slight bow to both of them.

"Sailor Pluto, what are you doing here?" Darien questioned.

"I am here to warn you to make you choices very carefully in the next few moments. I am sure Small Lady would be devastated to lose her older sister and her best friend. Prince Endymion, you were right to ask Serenity to use the Silver Crystal, but you both must understand that if she does, it will change both of your lives in ways that you didn't think would happen for a while yet." Darien looked at Serena to see if she had understood what Sailor Pluto meant. In reality, this was a test for Serena to make her choice for whether or not she wanted to be with Darien. Serena had immediately understood what Pluto had meant and for her, the choice was clear. She love Darien, always had and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I understand, Sailor Pluto. Thank you for coming." Serena said seriously.

"Your welcome, Your Highness." Sailor Pluto disappeared in a flash of light and Seiya's gun began to shake at Serena again. Serena moved Savannah over to her other hip and quietly dug her locket out of her pocket.

"We are not talking about anything specific, Seiya. We don't know any more about this situation than you do." Darien was saying, trying to keep Seiya's attention focused on him so Serena could ready the Silver Crystal. Serena slowly set Savannah down so she was sitting behind her.

"Eternal Moon Power!" Serena called, lifting the locket above her head. Seiya's eyes widen in shock as the crystal began to glow. A few seconds later, Serena and Darien received a surprise as well as Serena turned into Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Serena…." Darien breathed.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Seiya demanded.

"My name is Neo-Queen Serenity. I will be the queen of the Earth. Now, just stand still, Seiya." The crystal glowed again. Seiya's mind was erased of all traces of Serena, Darien, Savannah, and the Generals. Serena then transported him back to Hollywood.

"Where did you send him?"

"Back to Hollywood." Serena transformed back into herself.

"Are you all right?" Darien asked, walking over to her.

"Yes, just very tired." Serena smiled weakly.

"That was very strange, you turning into your future self." Darien commented.

"I didn't think so and it didn't seem like her. I felt more like myself. I think I am my future self now or I am beginning to become her. I remember something Pluto told me one time, once I become Neo-Queen Serenity, I am no longer able to turn into Sailor Moon." Serena explained.

"If you are to become queen, then would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Serenity?" Darien was down on one knee and surprisingly produced a ring from his pocket.

"Oh, Endy, yes!" He rose to his feet and kissed her.

"Vannah, kiss." Savannah said from behind her mother.

"You want a kiss too, princess?" Serena asked sweetly, picking up their daughter.

"Yes, kiss!" Savannah pointed at her lips. Serena obliged and kissed her daughter. Savannah laughed with delight.

"She reminds me of Rini." Darien said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Pluto said that Small Lady had an older sister." Serena gasped. "Oh, Darien, we didn't lose either of our girls."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

A month later, the band finished their tour and announced at that their concert in Paris was their last. After the concert, Darien, Serena, and Savannah flew back to Tokyo to live and the Generals went back to Santa Monica, but they would join the future king and queen soon.

The first stop the Darien and Serena made was to Serena's parents. Ken and Irene Tsukino were very surprised, but happy to see their daughter again and to meet their granddaughter. After the initial shock wore off, Serena told her parents that she and Darien were getting married.

"It is about time." Ken said, surprising them all. Serena had thought her father would have been against her getting married.

"Honey, this is wonderful." Irene hugged her daughter and her future son-in-law. "Now, let's get down to business and discuss the wedding."

The newly formed family discussed their wedding with Serena's parents for the rest of the evening. The next afternoon, Serena decided to leave Savannah with Darien so she could go visit her best friends. Darien gave her their address and a little while later, she was knocking on their door. It was opened by Amy, who had her nose stuck in a book.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked, finally looking up from her textbook. "Serenity Martino?"

"Hello, Amy." Serena smiled at Amy's wide eyed expression.

"You…you know my name."

"Amy, I am Serenity Martino, but you also know me as Serena."

"Serena? As in Sailor Moon Serena?"

"Well, not anymore, but yes." Serena replied.

"Oh, my God! Serena!" Amy dropped her textbook and pulled Serena into a hug. "Where have you been? I mean besides becoming famous."

"I will answer all of your questions, but I would rather wait until we are all together so I only have to answer them once."

"Oh, that's easy. Girls, come out here please!" Amy called. Lita came from the kitchen.

"Ames, I thought you wanted to be left alone to study." She said as she entered the living room. She saw Serena standing beside Amy. "What is Serenity Martino doing in our apartment?"

"Lita, it is Serena." Screams followed as Lita what Amy was saying.

A short while later, all five women were settled in the scouts' living room.

"We thought you might be Serenity Martino, but we weren't sure." Mina was saying. Serena rose from her chair and took out her locket and opened it. It was time for her friends to have their memories return.

"What happened?" Lita asked Serena as she put the locket away a minute later.

"I unblocked your memories. There are some things you all need to know." Serena explained.

"We are listening, Serena." Raye assured her.

"All right. On the night of our victory party three years ago, Darien and I had a night of wonderful bliss. I woke up the next morning with my head swirling with memories. I guess being with Darien unlocked them. A couple of months later, I discovered I was pregnant, but Darien was never around for me to tell him and I wasn't sure how he would feel about Serena having his child because he only knew me as Sailor Moon at the time. So, a month later, I ran away to start a new life. I accepted a housekeeping position at a house in Santa Monica for four brothers. Ironically, the Martino brothers turned out to be Endy's Generals from the Silver Millennium. We formed the band after they found out that I could sing. A few months later, I gave birth to a black haired, blue eyed little girl that I named Savannah. After her birth, the band's fame took off. Seiya Redford, our manager, and I began to date about a year ago. He was very good to me and Savannah, but I couldn't stop thinking about Darien. So when we had the concert here in Tokyo, I went to see him and I told him everything. A few days later, he showed up in Rome and he met Savannah for the first time. Well, Seiya found out that Darien is Savannah's father and he didn't like that. In the process of everything, I turned into Neo- Queen Serenity, which means I am no longer able to transform into Sailor Moon. Here is the biggest news, Darien and I will be getting married next month and with our union, we will officially become king and queen of the earth. And I am sorry and I have missed you all very much." Serena finished her story and all four scouts hugged her tightly. Serena smiled and felt better than she ever had in a long time.

_Please review!_


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Life's Choices

Epilogue

The wedding of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity was a beautiful affair. The people of earth rejoiced as Endymion and Serenity took the throne. Everyone fell into their new roles quite easily in the newly formed Crystal Tokyo.

A few months after the wedding, Serenity was very happy to learn that she was pregnant again. She went running through the palace to Endymion's private office. Savannah was playing quietly on the floor by her father's desk.

"Good afternoon, darling." Endymion greeted his wife as she burst into the room.

"Endy, you will never guess what I just found out!" Serenity said excitedly, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, if I am never going to guess, why don't you just tell me?" Endymion rose from his chair and went over to his wife.

"Do you remember a certain pink haired little girl from our past?" Serenity asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Rini? What about her?"

"She will be here in a few months." Serenity smiled at her husband's confused expression. "I'm pregnant, Endy."

"Oh, Sere, that's wonderful!" He pulled her into his arms and swung her around. Savannah, who had been watching them, toddled over to her father.

"Me next, me next, Papa." She said with her arms lifted in the arms. Endymion chuckled as he set his wife back on her feet and picked up his daughter. He did as she asked and swung her around like he had her mother.

"Vannah, you are going to be a big sister. Mommy is going to have a baby." Endymion told his child.

"Baby?" Savannah questioned.

"Yes, sweetheart, a baby." Serenity laughed at her daughter's innocence, knowing that in a few years she would probably lose that sweet innocence forever. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind as she thought about how in a few months her little family would finally be complete.

_Well, that is the end of this story and my first fan fiction. I can't believe how much work goes into these, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I have ideas for more so let me know if you want to read more of my work by pm or review. Please review this story and I hoped you enjoyed it._


End file.
